1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel, and more particularly to a wheel for an in-line skate to enable easy assembly and reduce manufacture cost.
2. Description of Related Art
A wheel used in the in-line skate usually is composed of a tire and a hub. Recently, due to the requirements of the young generation, the weight of the wheel becomes less and less. However, despite the effort in lessening the wheel weight, manufacture cost is still high. Furthermore, because of the complex structure of the hub, the assembly of the wheel is difficult and extremely labor intensive.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved in-line skate wheel to mitigate the aforementioned problems.